1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating instrument system for an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an operating instrument system for an endoscope has a long insert section (an insert section of the operating instrument), handling of the insert section of the operating instrument gives an operator a lot of trouble when inserting the same through an endoscope channel into a body cavity. Therefore, an endoscope provided with a mechanized insertion/withdrawal device for inserting and withdrawing the operating instrument automatically from an operating instrument insertion port of the endoscope has been proposed, for example, as shown in FIG. 1 of JP-A-57-117823.
There is also proposed an endoscope provided with an operating instrument drive unit separately from an endoscope body and the operating instrument, which is operated by engaging an operating unit of the operating instrument with the operating instrument drive unit and operated by a foot switch that enables the operation of the operation instrument to be performed electrically by the operator of the endoscope. For an example, see FIG. 1 in JP-A-2003-111769.
There is also proposed an endoscope which is operated by connecting a power pack and a foot switch, which are provided separately from the endoscope, to a power unit, which is detachably attached to the endoscope. For example, see FIG. 6 and FIG. 8 in JP-A-2000-207.